I'm Ready To Listen
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: Kurt finally calls Blaine after their break up to receive closure. Set during Episode 8. Another short story that I wrote in class *before* seeing the episode.


**Author's Note**: This is my 2nd Klaine story. It took longer than I expected to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. I wrote this BEFORE watching the episode.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Kurt's head was pounding. He'd had a long day at work and just wanted to lay in his bed. Each step up the stairs to his Bushwick apartment echoed off the walls and had him wincing in pain. He was awarded no relief when he finally reached the studio apartment that he shared with Rachel. Some assholes on his floor were having another party.

Kurt sighed as he unlocked the door and slid it open. Instead of being greeted with sanctuary, Kurt's senses were bombarded with pounding bass, sweaty people, and the smell of cheap beer.

"Why me," Kurt said aloud as he entered the throng of people and slammed the door shut behind him.

Most days he'd appreciate a good party, but not that night. No one seemed to take notice of him as he pushed through the masses. The people were all in their early to mid-twenties and Kurt didn't recognize any of their faces. He finally pushed through enough people to find Rachel. The trek through their tiny apartment held the weight of parting the red sea; his head was on fire.

Rachel was sitting in a chair, sprawled across Brody's lap.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so glad you're here! Isn't this party great?!" She slurred her words and nearly spilled the contents of her red cup on Brody.

"Who are all of these people Rachel?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. Sure, he loved Rachel, but she really irked his nerves sometimes.

"Just some friends from NYADA. They're all really nice. Didn't I text you?" she slurred.

"No, you didn't." He turned his back on her and made a beeline for the bathroom. He tried to avoid the delinquents, but some of them got unfriendly shoves.

He threw the bathroom door open without knocking. He lived there, if people had a problem, they could leave.

"Get out," he said firmly to the couple who looked like they were ready to have sex on the sink. The girl squeaked and picked her purse up from the floor. The guy slung his arm around the girl's shoulders and walked out with what he believed was dignity.

Kurt shut the door carefully, taking his headache into account. The noise in the outside rooms was muffled, but it did not disappear. He opened the cabinet above the sink, making a mental note to tell Rachel to sanitize the room, and pulled out painkillers. He took out two non-drowsy pills to avoid over sleeping for work the next day. He sat on the toilet lid and threw the pills back. He kept his eyes closed and hoped that the party would end soon.

He sat for what seemed like forever before he checked the time on his cell phone. The bright screen flashed 2:45am and irritated his eyes.

He felt so alone. No one in his apartment seemed welcoming and Rachel was shit faced. He found himself dialing before he even realized it. Blaine's number flashed on his screen and dared him to hit the call button.

But he and Blaine were broken up.

But he'd never gotten closure.

But he never gave Blaine a chance to explain himself.

He did promise to always answer.

The pounding in Kurt's head mixed with his inner turmoil threatened to drive him crazy. He hit the call button.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

Kurt's mind completely went blank. Why did he call? Because he was alone? He left Blaine alone. He never called. What was he doing? But he couldn't hang up.

"Hi." He kept it short because he was afraid his voice would crack.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was sleepy. Kurt felt bad for waking him up.

"Can we talk?" Kurt's voice betrayed him. It cracked on the last syllable and made him feel weak. If the conversation did not go well, he could always blame the drugs for his poor judgement choices.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt could hear shifting on the other end of the telephone. Blaine was probably trying to figure out what the heck was going on. If the roles were reversed, Kurt was pretty sure he'd be confused too.

"I'm okay," Kurt assured him. He didn't sound very convincing. On a brighter side, he realized that the pain in his head was diminishing and being replaced with a soft fuzziness.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready to listen." Kurt questioned if he actually was. Why was he calling again?

He thought back to why he'd had a bad day at work. Despite the fact that he was over worked and not paid nearly enough for his services, someone had asked him if he was available. Without thinking, he'd said no. But he was. The thought lingered in his mind all day. He felt pressure building in his head and his heart. The was so much confusion and he just needed it cleared up.

"I'm ready to listen, if you want to talk." He repeated, more firmly.

There was a long pause of the other line. Kurt had started to wonder if Blaine had drifted back to sleep when he heard, "Okay. . . it was the biggest mistake of my life." Kurt could hear in his voice that Blaine was not fully prepared to tell him this story. The fact that it was nearly 3am probably had something to do with it. "I'd never even met him. It was just a random hookup over Facebook. I regretted it immediately. I felt sick. . . And I still haven't really forgiven myself for it. . . I can only beg you to." Kurt could hear the tears in Blaine's voice. He felt his own welling up in his eyes.

Kurt didn't hesitate. "I forgive you." It had been weeks, he was tired of carrying around hatred in his heart. He needed to forgive Blaine, if he didn't, he knew that he would never be able to move on. "I can only hope that you forgive me too."

"For what?"

"You were right, I wasn't there for you. You needed me and I wasn't around. I am so sorry if you felt that I was moving on to a new part of my life and you weren't a part of it. I always want you in my life Blaine." Tears were falling freely from Kurt's eyes. This was not at all how expected to spend his Friday night. But, he did feel lighter. He felt freer, he knew it was the right thing to do. They had been carrying around this baggage that was weighing them down. They needed to let go.

"Are you saying. . . ?" Blaine urged. Kurt knew what he was asking.

"No, not now. Not yet. I want to work this out the right way."

"I understand," Blaine breathed out. "Where do we go from here?" He sounded so tired. Kurt was so tired. He was sad, but he was also glad that he called.

"No one says that we can't still talk. We hit a rough patch, but we can move on. I wish things could go back to the way that they were, but I don't know if that's possible right now."

There was another long pause.

"I'm glad you called, Kurt."

Kurt smiled for the first time all day. "Me too."

**REVIEW**

Follow me on Tumblr: LostSoul456


End file.
